Diskussion:Empire at War – Forces of Corruption
Fehler verbessert Ich habe die Fehler "Tyber Zahn" (2-mal) und "Zahn Konsortium" verbessert. PS: Ich denke ich werde mich demnächst anmelden um kleinere Fehler zu suchen! Die Seite ist super! Die Anmeldung ist doch kostenlos oder? Inaktiver Benutzer als IP 20:38, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich ist die Anmeldung kostenlos, wie in allen Wikis! Dann steht deiner Anmeldung wohl hoffentlich nichts mehr im Wege! Wir freuen uns auf deine Mitarbeit! Grüße Xargon 22:50, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Ok bin jetzt dabei! Inaktiver Benutzer 21:08, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Wer hat "Grenadier und "Söldnertruppen" gelöscht???--Commander Gree_23 12:54, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Löschungen kann man im Löschlogbuch nachverfolgen. Deine genannten Artikel waren wohl zu kurz und zu ungenau. Artikel, die zu kurz sind, d.h. nur aus einem Satz bestehen, und einfach keinen Inhalt rüberbringen, werden gelöscht bzw. von anderen Benutzern mit einem Löschantrag versehen und dann gelöscht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:38, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) bearbeitung Hallo, ich werde hier diesen artikel mal bearbeiten, werde die Einheiten selbst aber weglassen :Das Konsortium will nicht die Executor sondern die Eclipse stehlen ^^ --Thor 09:37, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Aso ja klar die Eclipse weil die den Turbolaser hat ^^ thx änder ich bald.. p.s willst du mir nicht ein bisschen bei dem Artikel helfen??--Meister Nick 17:43, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hab mal das "Einzigster" sic geändert. Trotz gegenteiliger Behauptungen. Einzige(-r/-s) ist bereits de Superlativ. Eine weitere Steigerung ist denknotwendig ausgeschlossen. --77.11.135.28 22:14, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Schön, dass dir das aufgefallen ist und du es auch gleich geändert hast. Es ist immer gut, wenn aufmerksame Leser etwas auf unsere Sprache aufpassen, wenn man das so daherschreibt kann sowas schon mal passieren. MfG - Cody 22:26, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Du kannst dich auch gerne anmelden...bei mir hats auch mit ner kleinen Änderung bei Forces of Corruption angefangen =) Inaktiver Benutzer 22:40, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oo Tut mir leid, aber das mit der Tabell ist doch ein Witz oder? Allein schon was bei IG-88 steht... ihr sollt hier nicht eure persönliche Wertung miteinbringen, sondern eienn Artikel schreiben. In dieser Form find ich ihn überhaupt nicht adequat und passend für eine Enzyklopädie --Modgamers 11:05, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Also gegen ein Tabelle an sich ist nichts zu sagen, aber man sollte dann lediglich zu dem Artikel über die Person verlinken und die Funktionen im Spiel beschreiben. Eine derartige Kurzbeschreibung ist denke ich überflüssig und die meisten sind unpassend. MfG - Cody 12:22, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Finde ich auch, zumal das, was da jetzt drin steht, sehr subjektiv ist. Es ist zweifelhaft, ob IG der beste Kopfgeldjäger aller Zeiten ist... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:24, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) : ja, danke nochmal das ihr mich daran erinnert habt. habe ich sehr subjektiv geschrieben srry --Meister Nick 11:33, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Kanon Gibt's eigentlich 'nen kanonischen Verlauf der einzelnen Missionen? Ich mein in punkto Truppen und so.--Yoda777 20:36, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Die Geschichte an sich ist kanonisch und was man unbedingt für die Erfüllung der Missionen braucht - der Rest bleibt dem Spieler überlassen. 20:38, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Naja, außer das der Millenium Falke mitsamt Crew vernichtet wurde ;) Gruß--General Grievous 21:49, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Oder dass die Eclipse I vor dem Tod des Imperators fertiggestellt wurde und von Verbrechern gekapert wird. ^^ --Thor 22:55, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Die Eclipse war ja noch gar nicht fertiggestellt, sie war noch im Bau und die meißten Systheme waren noch nicht einsatzbereit. Außerdem wurde sie nach dem Tod des Imperators gekapert. Insoweit ist das kanonisch. Und die Zerstörung von Helden ist in EAW und FOC nicht endgültig, da sie nach einer gewissen Zeit zurückommen, damit ist die "Vernichtung" eines Helden damit gleichzusetezen, dass dieser sich zurückziehen und sein Schiff reparieren bzw sich von seinen Verletzungen erholen muss. Genauso wird in EAW ja Captain Piets Schiff vor der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört, obwohl Piet ja erst in der Schlacht von Endor getötet wurde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:11, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Naja... eben mal schnell zurückzieh und sich "reperaieren" halt ich für etwas weit her geholt. Man sollte einfach sehen, dass dies ein Spiel ist, was von Programmierern gemacht wurde, die mehr darauf achtet ein Spiel zu programmieren, als auf den Kanon zu achten. Und das helden wieder auftauchen ist wohl eher Spielmechanik als wirklich "Story" element... (reperier mal eben Thrawns oder Vaders Sternzerstörer in wenigen Minuten, nachdem er grad in einer schönen explosion dahin gegangen ist). --Modgamers 16:26, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich mein damit ja, dass das Schiff eben nicht explodiert, sondern im letzen Moment entkommt, und damit nur die im Spiel sichtbare Explosion unkanonisch ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:32, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bild:O.o.gif ... aber sonst? --Modgamers 16:33, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das Spiel ist darauf ausgelegt, das die Zwischensequenzen Kanonisch sind... sprich Missionsanfang und Ende... was während dessen passiert ist teil des spiels, es sei den es ist ne gescriptete Sequenz. --Modgamers 16:35, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bearbeitung Ich sehe, dass Meister Nick nicht mehr an dem Artikel arbeitet allerdings die NA Vorlage noch da ist. Ich werde das dann weitermachen. Wer mitmachen will, ist gerne dazu eingeladen. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 15:42, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Die Seite ist Sinnlos. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:49, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) :: Hey, Ich konnte eine sehr lange Zeit nicht ins internet und daher diesen Artikel nicht weiterbearbeiten. Außerdem hatte ich viel Unterstützung die irgendwie nix getan hat. --Meister Nick 20:09, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) Frage Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was mit der UC-Vorlage im Artikel nicht stimmt?? der untere Text ist so klein, genau wie der Rest der Vorlage. Ist da irgendwas kaputt oder wurde die Vorlage ein wenig umgeschrieben? Da bekommt man ja Augenkrebs bei der kleinen Schrift...kann das mal jemand in Ordnung bringen? Boba 16:23, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Der Senkrechtstrich war schlud, ich hab ihn mal entfernt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:32, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Gestaltung des Artikels Bei allem Respekt für eure ideenreiche Umgestaltung des Artikels möchte ich dennoch erwähnen, dass ich die vielen Bilder in der Infobox für ein wenig überzogen halte. Das diese in einem Artikel so in die Länge gezogen wird gefällt mir nicht. Außerdem steht ein Titel oder Zahlen den Bildern um Informationsgehalt um nichts nach. Ich wäre dafür dies zu entfernen. Inaktiver Benutzer 19:01, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) UC Lebt hier eigentlich noch jemand? Das UC steht schon fast seit 2 Monaten da drin ^^ Thor 01:05, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Schau erstmal in die Versionen... 02:13, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Und? Die letzte große Änderung ist vom 18.12.2007 Was danach kam sind nur Satzbau und Rechtschreibkorrekturen wie sie in jedem Artikel vorkommen. Und Yoda41 hat mit dem UC nix zu tun ^^ Thor 11:06, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Tut sich da noch was? Würde sonst am Artikel mithelfen können. --Benji321 19:15, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Sieht nicht so aus, und keine Reaktion der UC-Inhaber seit seit fast einem Monat. Das UC dürfte damit eigentlich jederzeit entfernt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:20, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) Kleine Frage Ich wollte diese Frage hier mal ganz kurz stellen und zwar, kann es sein dass man die neuen Rebelleneinheiten im Modus Galaktische Eroberung nicht spielen kann?? 08:47, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Eine verdammt gute Frage !!!!!! Denn die stelle ich mir auch schon sehr lange denn ich spiele gerade das spiel und ich vermisse die *MC30c Fregatte* und Luke Skywalker is auch nirgens zusehen. Weiss jemand mehr oder kann man im Galaktische Eroberung Modus nich spielen?? Olly 03:12, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Es gibt in einigen Versionen wohl einen Bug, der das Erreichen der letzten Tech-Stufe verhindert, wodurch der Bau einiger Einheiten nicht möglivh ist. Bei meiner Version funktioniert es aber, daher kann ich da nichts genaueres sagen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:57, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::FRAGE: Wird es irgendwann Empire at War für Klonkriege geben? Gruß von (lords) Nick(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.97.16.30 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 28. Jan. 2009, 15:23:33) :::siehe hier Pandora Diskussion 16:52, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Es soll so ein spiel geben "Republik at War" ,ich hab schon ein paar mall davon gehört.Ich suche gerade auf EBAY und Amazone danach.Und wegen der MC30c da mein Spiel auch Reibungslos läuft(abgesen davon das ich manchmall 2mal die Exekutor habe!!)ist es vieleicht Versionsabhängig.General AT 17:44, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) FOC Cheat Mode Hallo Leute ich hoffe mir kann hier jemand weiterhelfen! Forces of Corruption is mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel (alleine schon wegen der Executor ;)), leider hab ichs jetzt schon in allen Schwierigkeitsgraden ausgespielt (auch alle Eroberungen und Gefechte)! Deshalb hab ich mir den "FOC Cheat Mode" runtergeladen! In der Editorbeschreibung steht das man die XML Dateien nur in den Ordner Data kopieren muss und schon funktionierts! Hab ich auch gemacht! Leider funktionierts nicht! Kann mir da jemand helfen? Wäre echt der Hammer!!! lg Exar Kun :Wir sind keine Hilfeplattform für Gamer. Versuchs mal mit Google. 13:54, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich will hier ja keine schleichwerbung machen. Aber melde dich doch einfach bei Spieletipps.de an und stell da deine Frage. 14:48, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) Release Kann mir jemand sagen wann das spiele erschienen ist ? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Obi 12 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Mai 2009, 21:17:49) :Hier lang, 30 Sekunden Suche, und man hat es gefunden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 22:19, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Mods Wenn man sich durch EaW Filefront ganz durchgraben will braucht man ja tagelang. Kann mir jemand gute Mods nennen, die zum beispiel bessere AT-AT's oder gute, sonst nicht im Spiel vorhandene Schiffe beinhalten? Danke schon mal jetzt 84.169.89.219 16:08, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wir sind hier kein Mod-Forum ... Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:10, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Kann mir jemand ein gutes Modforum empfehlen?--MartinIGB 21:50, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Bitte meinen obigen Beitrag lesen, ansonste heißts: Suchen. Ansonsten würde ich Filefront empfehlen... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 21:59, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) P.S: Bitte schreib sowas nicht wieder hier, das gehört nicht her hin JP:WJNI Ansonsten JP:R oder Jedipedia:Benutzersperrung auch für mac? sorry hab das spiel bei kumpel gezockt und wollte wissen ob die erweiterung auch für den mac rauskommt(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.249.202.214 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 29. Aug. 2009, 19:03:13) :Weder das Hauptprogramm, noch das Addon sind für Mac erschienen. Pandora Diskussion 19:21, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::das hauptgame is fürn mac raus, nur die expansion würd mich interessieren (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.249.202.214 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 29. Aug. 2009, 19:29:19) :::Anscheinend gibt es nur das Hauptprogramm für Mac, das Addon jedoch nicht. Pandora Diskussion 23:13, 9. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Musik? Hallo Leute, Weiß jemand von euch, von wem die zusätzliche Musik von FoC stammt? Das Zann-Konsortium-Theme (Das im Hauptmenü gespielt wird) ist ja vom Aufbau her dem Imperial March sehr ähnlich, und in einem der Stücke, die während der Galaxiskarte kommen (beim Konsortium) hab ich Teile aus dem Jabba-The-Hutt-Theme wiedererkannt, aber insgesamt scheint mir der Chor doch zu exzessiv eingesetzt worden zu sein, als dass das von John Williams sein könnte... oder ist das alles aus Clone Wars und The Clone Wars (die ich aus Prinzip nicht anschaue)? Wäre echt super, wenn ihr mir da helfen könntet, Tante Gugel hat nicht weitergeholfen... Danke schon mal im Voraus! GALAKTOS 15:15, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :In TCW gibts, laut meinem Wissenstand, keine Musik. Es heißt außerdem Google. Was übrigens von der Zahl Googol abgeleitet wurde. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:14, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Die Musik stammt von dem hier. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:20, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Danke! Das ging ja schnell... Was soll TCW sein? Und ich weiß durchaus dass es Google heißt, abgeleitet von 10^100, sonst hätte ich ja auch nicht suchen können... GALAKTOS 13:35, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::TCW = The Clone Wars. Und da gibt es wohl Film-Musik. – Andro Disku 14:11, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Nur eins noch: Wer hat die Songs eingespielt? Welches Orchester? Oder ist das mit dem Computer gemacht? (Hört sich meiner Meinung nach ziemlich echt an) GALAKTOS 19:17, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wie ich Franki kenne ist es wohl am Computer gemacht worden, ob das nun wirklich stimmt weiß ich aber auch nicht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:25, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich schreib ihm mal über seine Homepage. Das möcht ich jetzt wissen. --GALAKTOS 18:12, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Er hat schon geantwortet: Die Musik ist komplett aus dem Computer. --GALAKTOS 19:47, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Hähä, hab ich doch tatsächlich Recht gehabt. Hachja, der gute alte Frank. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:16, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) Fortsetzung EaW erschien laut Wikipedia am 17. Februar 2006, FoC am 26. Oktober desselben Jahres. Die Fortsetzung von FoC hingegen, die man vom Ende von FoC her eigentlich erwarten würde, lässt immer noch auf sich warten. Gibt es irgendwelche Infos, Verlautbarungen, Ankündigungen von LucasArts oder Petroglyph? Ansonsten würde ich vorschlagen, den Abschnitt "Hinter den Kulissen" folgendermaßen zu ergänzen: *Petroglyph wurde von mehreren alten Westwood-Mitarbeitern gegründet, welche unter anderem durch die "Command & Conquer"-Reihe bekannt geworden sind. *Die Spieldateien sind in einem speziellen Dateiformat komprimiert, jedoch gibt es Entwickler, die dieses Format geknackt haben. Da die Spieldateien hauptsächlich aus "xml"-Dateien (Quellcodeseiten für das Internet) bestehen und zudem einfach aufgebaut sind, modifizieren einige Spieler und Entwickler diese Dateien, um das Spielerlebnis zu beinflussen oder zu eigenen Gunsten zu verändern. Die Demo konnte bereits geknackt und erweitert werden. Durch die Möglichkeit, das Spiel grundlegend zu ändern, sind bereits viele große Moddergruppen entstanden und eine große Anzahl an Mods. Durch diese Flexibilität ist das Spiel recht beliebt. *Am Ende der Kampagne wird von Silri eine geheime Sith Armee gefunden. Dieses Ende setzt sehr wahrscheinlich auf eine Fortsetzung', die jedoch bis heute nicht erschienen ist (zum Vergleich: Forces of Corruption folgte schon ein halbes Jahr nach Empire at War, am 27. Oktober 2006)'. GALAKTOS 12:09, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Während Addons meist relativ schnell erscheinen, weil hier kein neues Spiel produziert werden muss, lassen Fortsetzungen meist länger auf sich warten, weil das Programmieren einer Engine einfach mehr Zeit braucht. :Beispiel :*Diablo 1997 - Diablo Hellfire ebenfalls 1997 :*Diablo II 2000 - Diablo II LoD 2001 :*Diablo III vorraussichtlich 2010 :oder die C&C Reihe: :*Tiberian Dawn August 1995 - Covert Ops (Addon) 1996 (April) :*Tiberian Sun August 1997 - Firestorm März 2000 :*Tiberium Wars März 2007 - Kanes Wrath März 2008) :Pandora Diskussion 12:40, 3. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ist denn eine Fortsetzung angekündigt? --GALAKTOS 14:18, 5. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Nicht das ich wüsste. Pandora Diskussion 17:42, 5. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Screenshots Hallo, Ich würde am liebsten ein paar Screenshots aus dem Spiel auf einigen Seiten einfügen und habe auch schon ein paar Ideen, was ich wo einfügen will. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie ich in dem Spiel Screenshots erstellen kann. Dass es möglich ist, hab ich an einigen Bildern gesehen, Die Spielszenen mit Objekten / Umgebungen / Fahrzeugen / Raumschiffen / Charakteren zeigen, die nur dort vorkommen. Daherwäre es sehr nett, wenn mir jemand erklären könnte, wie das funktioniert. Vielen Dank im Voraus, (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ganos lal (Diskussion • Beiträge) 25. Nov. 2009, 19:51:39) :Das geht mit der Taste "Druck". Dann wird ein Screenshot in der Zwischenablage gespeichert, den du z.B. bei Paint einfügen und als JPG specihern kannst. Oder du benutzt Fraps oder ein ähnliches Programm. Noch was: unterschreib bitte zukünftig mit ~~~~ -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 19:58, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Scrennshots machen ist nicht so einfach, wie es erscheinen mag, da steckt mehr dahinter, als nur das Bild im Spiel zu machen. Pandora Diskussion 20:13, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Logikfehler Im Spiel gibt es fiehle Logikfehler findid ihr nicht auch ? zb mit einer guten Taktik kann man die Exekuter mit 3 Geschwadern Bombern zerstören oder die Home One überlebt einen Kampf gegen 3 Sternenzerstörer des Imperiums während ein Kriegsschiff des Konsortiums die in einer Minute plättet. Desweiteren ist mir aufgefalen das das Konsortium generell fiehl stärker als das Imperium oder die Rebellen ist !!!!! Was meint ihr ? --217.81.126.80 16:01, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Könnte unter Umständen daran liegen, dass das ganze Spielmechanik ist. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:06, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::RTS Games sind auf perfektes Balancing aus zb Supreme Commander deshalb glaube ich nicht das es gewollt war ein übermächtiges Volk zu schaffen wie das Imperium in EAW FOC man muss ja nur ein Geschwader aufklärer voraussckin und dan die Exekuter neben der Feindlichen Basis aus dem Hyperraum holen. In hoffnug auf wiederspruch --217.88.0.189 13:39, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ich finde, dass ihr vollkommen recht habt. Ich spiele das Spiel noch nicht lange aber trotzdem. Ein Beispiel sind die Star-Viper-Jäger des Konsortiums. Die können eine Raumstation und große Schiffe innerhalb von Minuten in Schrott verwandeln. Ein anderes Beispiel sind diese seltsamen Verbindungen zwischen Tie-Fighter und Landgleiter des Imperiums. Die trifft keiner und sie selbst erledigen sogar Garm Bel Iblis sehr schnell. Du kannst die nur mit Flug-Abwehr-Türmen besiegen. Sonst hast du schon so gut wie verloren. Gruß Da'ne Ling 17:56, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Und ihr wollt uns damit sagen? Es ist nunmal so, dass die Exekutor eine Raumstation locker fertig macht (guckt euch doch alleine mal die Größen an) und auch, dass das Konsortium besser ist. Das Spiel behandelt eben das Konsortium, wenn man mit Rebellen oder Imperium spielen will, spielt man das normale EaW. Ich finde die Diskussion ziemlich hirnrissig und unnötig. Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:00, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Nun, das Spiel verfügt ja schließlich über eine Menge Einheiten, da dürfte es nicht gerade leicht sein, das ganze ausgeglichen zu machen. Davon mal abgesehen wollten sie eben eine Fraktion, die sich von den anderen abhebt. Wie Kit Fisto schon meinte, behandelt das Spiel das Konsortium, da wird es natürlich um einiges besser dargestellt. Davon mal abgesehen sieht das in anderen Quellen schon ganz anders aus, da hat beispielsweise der im Spiel doch sehr starke Canderous-Sturmpanzer schwere Laserkanonen und einen Raketenwerfer statt den zwei Massentreibern. Das ist schlicht und einfach Spielmechanik, oder meint ihr etwa, ein Sternjäger würde auch nur einen Turbolasertreffer verkraften? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:03, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Helden töten Was wird bei den verschiedenen Helden des Konsortiums mit "Helden töten" gemeint? Gruß Da'ne Ling 16:33, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Auf manchen Helden ist ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, z.b. Boba fliegt dann zu den Helden und dann besteht die Chance, dass der Held erfolgreich gefangen genommen/ getötet wird. Aufgrund der Spielmechanik taucht er dann irgendwann wieder auf. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 16:39, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Ah, danke. Da'ne Ling 19:42, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Eclipse Sollte Die Eclipse nicht eher als Held für das Konsortium eingetragen werden?--Benutzer:212th-StarCorpsTrooper14:58 19.August 2010 (CEST) NEIN,weil vom Imperium gebaut und bewacht und das Konsortium wollte nur über den Bordcomputer an Palpatines Bankkonten ran,danach haben sie das Schiff zurückgelassen(wird im Spiel auch gesagt),Danach wird es von den Rebellen zerstört.General AT 17:56, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) FOC-Patch für Win7 Hey, im Artikel steht ja bereits, dass ein Patch für Win7 64-Bit benötigt wird. Es wäre mal ganz schön, wenn da irgendwer vielleicht nen Link hinschreiben könnte, der zu diesem Patch führt. Ich bin nämlich einer von denen, bei denen das Spiel aus diesem Grund nicht klappt..... und würde gerne auch mal davon Gebrauch machen. Gruß Da'ne Ling 14:20, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Google anwerfen und suchen. So schwer ist das nicht. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:24, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Hi ich habe den Link der steht jetzt im Artikel drinnenBenutzer:212th-StarCorpsTrooper :::Nein, sowas sollte aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht im Artikel stehen. Heutzutage sollte man sowas selber finden können. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:53, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Hm, warum stehen dann bei PC-Spielen solche Dinge wie Cheats oder ähnliches? Da'ne Ling 14:15, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Cheats und inoffizielle Patches sind aber zwei grundverschiedene Dinge... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:16, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Oh, das wusste ich nicht, könnten die Patches illegal sein, oder warum? Da'ne Ling 20:15, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Innoffiziel ≠ Illegal. Dennoch muss solch ein Patch nicht zwingend inoffiziell sein. Dennoch hat sowas nichts in dem Artikel ansich zu tun. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 20:22, 22. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Inhaltsangabe Wollte nur mal anmerken, dass ich mich über die Weihnachtsferien an die Inhaltsangabe der Kampange machen werde. Wenn das irgendjemand sonst noch machen will, bitte melden, damit wir nicht aneinander vorbei arbeiten. --GALAKTOS 17:22, 20. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Ähm, ja, das ist irgendwie eingeschlafen :-/ Den "aktuellen" Stand habe ich jetzt auf einer Unterseite meiner Benutzerseite hochgeladen, wenn jemand damit was machen will, bitte sehr; ich bin sicher, dass einige Formulierungen noch nicht perfekt sind... hoffentlich komme ich selber auch irgendwann wieder dazu. --GALAKTOS 19:53, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Auftreten der Eclipse Kann man die Eclipse in der galaktischen Eroberung bauen? Vizekönig Guffus 20:07, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Nein, zum Glück nicht. GAR ✓ 04:11, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST)